One Step Behind: Mesmerized
by Sev-chan
Summary: It was a summer they'd never forget. Their 1st real summer. Laughing, driving nowhere, realizing the fact that, this was probably going to be the greatest one of their lives. Friends, lovers, new beginnings, they almost felt: One step behind, mesmerized..


Disclaimer: Don't Own, don't flame, don't sue.

Warning: Slash ahoy! Oh, language I guess.

One Step Behind: Mesmerized

Mush found himself sighing for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. He wanted so much for the world to be a certain way and knew that it just wasn't. In a perfect world he could be open about the person he loved and who loved him in return. When he saw the flyer's and heard the announcements about whatever dance was coming up he'd get even more depressed. There was only so much you could get away with at this school. He had rumors going on about him as it was since Jr. High when he'd written that note to that one boy who, in-turn, read said note in front of his friends. The boy and friends had laughed and Mush had begged his friend desperately to let him hold her hand for the rest of the day. She hadn't been such a good friend, she'd immediately said no, because she was trying to hook up with some guy and didn't want him thinking she was taken. He'd spent the rest of that day hiding in with all his other girl friends. He'd grown a little more common sense since then and when high school had come around things had been much more smooth. He stared up at the clock mounted just above the blackboard, his school didn't have the funding to buy those white-boards. It was only seconds before the bell would ring and he'd be free from this Hell.

His stuff had already been put away, like everyone else, he was ready to leave. The class was always in chaos five minutes before the bell would ring. Paper had ceased being thrown and trash littered the floor, he really wished he went to the same school as his boyfriend. Not that it was anymore liberal then his was, but still at least they'd be going to the same school. Instead he had to suffer through his days waiting for them to end so that he could hurry home finish up what ever homework he hadn't during lunch and call him. They needed each other, they wanted each other. This was their life.

The bell rang and he all but ran from the classroom and hauled himself quickly to the buses. His bus being the first one always served as a problem when your class was on the other side of the campus. He quickly cut across the quad and up a small mound of steps and out to the buses. He sighed in relief when he saw that his seat was still free. It wasn't that they had assigned seats, it was high school for crying out loud, but he liked sitting in the sixth seat behind the bus driver by the window. All the jocks got the back and the cheerleaders sat up in the first four rows. Posers tried to sit close to the jocks and everyone else in between filled the middle.

He could hear the girls talking about what kind of dresses they were going to wear and who was doing their hair, and importantly of all, who'd be taking them. He sighed and stared out his window, waiting for the bus to take off. He felt a tap on his head and looked up, it was Race's friend. He and Spot knew each other, but you know, didn't talk much seeing as he rode the bus every so many days and that they had no classes together. Spot, who Mush liked to point out carried out the skater look wristbands and all, petty well without actually being one. Race's influence Mush also liked to note.

"Hey Spot," Mush nodded in his direction, in the man greeting fashion, since probably the dawn of time.

"Yo," Spot's binder was covered with stickers and sharpie markings, if you ever got a look at his school issued agenda book, covered in foil and candy wrappers held to by clear tape.

Spot had this thing with tape, he also had a talent for making stuff out of tape. He would make hats and cellphone carriers and purses out of duct tape, for a price. Apparently he felt the need to be compensated for his duct tape gift. Not that he made purses for himself, his ex had seen him make the hat and then wanted him to make her a checked purse. It took him six hours according to Race. Then all her friends wanted one and he, thusly, told her to fuck off. That relationship lasted two weeks and Mush was glad to say, he won that bet.

"You and Race doing anything?"

Spot shrugged, "Hanging out."

Mush proceeded to stare out the window at the orchard across from the school. Yeah, orchard. They did in fact live in farming country, and when the wind hit just right, you could smell the dairies. Nothing like cow first thing in the morning. The people who actually _lived _on the dairies, man he felt bad for them. Race lived on a farm, a long row of tall trees, leading up to his old one story blue house, but no real actual animals besides like four dogs and three cats, all outdoor creatures. Poor Race could smell it all.

"You and your boy doing anything?"

Mush smiled at his reflection in the window, Race could never keep his mouth shut, he'd known Race since before the note incident, even been the one to tell him it was a bad idea. Apparently, Race was indeed right about some things.

"More then likely."

Spot nodded.

That was pretty much the rest of their conversation. The rest of the bus ride was filled with annoying pop music and mindless chatter as they all waited to get off the tin can. He was more then greatful to hop off the bus at his stop, Spot actually lived a few blocks down, but Spot didn't get the beauty of being dropped off by the side of a highway, oh yeah, highway. His house was small, yellow, consisted of three rooms, one bath and a basement. The downside to it all, his house was just on the edge of town, hence, the highway.

When the fog came in thick, that's when he knew he didn't want to be standing on the side of the road. It wasn't all bad, the house usually had a field of hay growing behind it, but it wasn't theirs, but that didn't stop them from secretly picking the tomato's down the long dirt path. When it got to summer, he'd dangle his feet in the canal, it was by no means clean, more like a free dirty pool, with glass probably sitting at the bottom of it just for kicks. He wasn't crazy like Blink who'd rip off his shirt and jump right in. He'd save getting hepatitis for some other occasion, like a portapotty or something. Gross.

The great thing about the house, was the basement. Who ever had previously been renting it, the house, had cleaned up the basement and turned it into a room. They even painted two of the walls. The long one had two serpent like dragons, one blue one red and they were intertwining, the background was all black. On the wall next to the tin metal doors was a gray drawing of a woman with long hair twirled into a bun with braids spilling from the neat bun, the woman also had four arms and was holding a barely noticeable orb. Apparently, an artist had stayed in the room slash basement.

He'd begged his parents to let him stay in the basement, since he'd just turned sixteen two months ago and he'd had his license since he was fifteen. He was his own man, or, you know, was trying. It had taken lots of persuading, but it worked out in the end. He'd taken the giant rug that they couldn't use upstairs since it was too big and put it on the cement floor. He had a wooden coffee table and a couch. His dresser was across from his bed with a decent sized TV resting on it. The second you came down the cement steps you'd see the couch to your left with the table in front, then just a ways off to the right his bed and then there was the tiny side table with his prized glass chess set sitting on display, which he actually never played, ever. It just looked pretty.

He had another small dresser next to his bed, which he kept some of Blink's clothes in for when he stayed the night. Not that he'd ever tell his parents that Blink had stayed the night without them knowing. Nope, no way, Bink had _never_ come over in the middle of the night and pretended to show up early for some breakfast on weekends. Ever. Ever...

His phone rang.

"Mush,"he answered it.

"I think the phrase is, _hello_?"

"Hey Race."

"What're you doing?"

"Starting the potato revolution, wanna join? Oh no wait, that was Idaho, damn, I need a new revolution."

"Cotton candy?"

"I don't think it has the right message to it."

"But potato's do?"

"Cotton candy, all you can do is eat it one way, but potato's now you can have chips, frys, mashed, the list could go on."

"Anyways," he could hear Race laugh on the other end, "you and your boy toy wanna head over to my place for a couple of hours?"

"I_just_ got home."

"That's pretty sad, since I've been home for at least half an hour."

"You live closer to the school."

"Spot needs a ride," said Race.

"And his true colors come out!"

"Who's coming out?" a familiar voice came from the open tin doors.

"Blink!!" he beamed, and paused to quickly talk to Race. "Tell him to head over, bye." Mush hung up the phone and flung himself across the room, then noticed the other presence, "...and Dutchy..."

"Pleased to hear the enthusiasm,"their blond friend waved.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," Mush smiled at him, his chin resting on Blink's shoulder.

"So, what's the plan?" Blink pulled his arm up to rest on the one's Mush was using to wrap around his waist.

"Race wants us to hang out at his place," Mush smiled.

"Farm country?!" bellowed Blink.

"I object!" Dutchy shot an oddly accusing pointing hand in the air.

"Overruled!" yelled Mush letting go of Blink when he heard footsteps from upstairs heading to the back door.

Blink frowned for a second, but understood why.

"Who died and made you supreme ruler of the Death Dungeon?"

"My basement bedroom is cool!"

"Enough with the yelling," muttered Blink helping himself to a seat on the couch.

"I'll yell as much as I want to, it's _my_ room," said Mush sitting down on the table.

"And_I'll_ yell, because it's obnoxious and gives me a purpose in life," Dutchy made a point to do the head movement on the _I'll, _ you know the one, where your head moves slowly to the side, round up to the front, then snap back.

Dutchy was weird that way. Or maybe just over dramatic sometimes, Mush could never decide which.

"And I'll be merry, and sing _ye_ _old_ bard tunes," said Blink chucking a magazine at Dutchy.

"I'm sure you'll do great at it," said both Mush and Dutchy at the same time, which caused them to mock narrow their eyes at one another.

"So who's heading over?" Blink picked up the People magazine resting in the pile of oddly gathered reads.

"Spot," Mush shrugged, "it shouldn't take him too long."

"So long as he doesn't get hit by a diesel on his way across the highway," said Blink flipping the the magazine.

"Exactly," said Mush picking up some sort of BMX magazine.

"Wow, I'd hate to hear what you say when I'm not around," said Dutchy taking homage on the bed and turning the TV on.

"Man, that Dutchy sure is loud," said Mush staring down at the magazine.

"He needs to get laid that's the problem," said Blink flipping a page.

"You think that's gonna fix him?" Mush tilted his head to stare at a picture.

"Something in him's broken, that's with out a doubt," Blink smiled down at the magazine.

"Cock must be malfunctioning," said Mush nodding.

"A malfunctioning cock _could_ serve as a real problem," said Blink.

"Cock."

"Cock blocked."

"Popped my cock," it was a strange word battle they had sometimes.

Both Blink and Mush paused and looked up at the same time to stare at Dutchy.

"Aww, we didn't mean it," said Mush smiling.

"I could help you fix it," said Blink.

"Blink!"

"I was trying to be helpful!"

"..." Dutchy opened his mouth a few times, "I can't even form words to say how insanely touched in the head you two can be."

"Says the guy who jumped off the top of his house with three opened umbrella's," said Blink.

"Hey, I'm still alive aren't I?"

"It was a two story house!" yelled Blink.

"Thank God for trampoline's, huh?" said Mush, laughing lightly.

"He twisted his ankle!" Blink had practically sprang into the air.

"Blinky-boy just went into meltdown mode," said Dutchy.

"Proceed with caution," said Mush.

"And run in other direction," said Dutchy sliding off the bed to hide behind it.

"That's cheating, all I have is this table," said Mush trying to duck down.

"I hate you both," Blink sat down huffily and crossed his arms.

The three of them heard foot steps just outside the doors and stared at it expectantly, hoping the other boy had finally arrived. Alas, it was only his mother coming to check on him, like she always did once he got home from school.

"When did your friend get here?" she stood at the top and waved down.

Mush stood, "Just a little bit ago, mom, I'm gonna go to Anthony's for a few hours, I finished most of my homework at school."

"Nick, honey, just be home by seven thirty, you can stay too if you want Camron," she smiled, she liked the boy, hard worker, mowed their lawn for twenty bucks every other week.

"And Ian, don't forget Ian!" said Dutchy popping into view and waving frantically.

"Of course," she smiled, but the dang boy could very well eat them out of house and home, that kid was gonna be tall, she waved one last time and went back inside the house.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll be right back, hopefully Spot will be here once I get back," said Mush heading up the cement stairs.

"So what's this Spot like?" asked Dutchy sitting down on the table picking up a truck book, he laughed to himself when he saw an add for truck nutz, what sane person wanted a pair of blue balls for their car?

"Dresses like a skater, has a knack for doing cool things with duct tape, he has his good moments and his bad. Kinda doesn't talk to you at first because he doesn't know what you'll be offended over, but get him in a room with Mush's friend Race and the boy shoots off like a fire cracker."

"Sounds fun."

"He is, once you get to know him more."

"So this Race guy...?"

Blink rolled his eyes, "Short, Italian accent, kinda hot, I guess, been Mush's friend since Jr. High. Watch yourself around him, he likes to gamble, he apparently got in trouble last year for getting caught playing dice in the middle of class."

"Sweet."

"You forgot to mention," a slightly short guy with sandy brown hair came walking down the cement steps, "for getting caught drinking Vodka from a water bottle with me."

"Yeah, that too," said Blink.

Dutchy stared over at him and was obviously checking him out. Spot slightly cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Who's the blond?" Spot stood at the bottom of the steps.

The blond waved.

"Spot this is Dutchy, Dutchy, Spot," said Blink gesturing blandly at them as he introduced them.

Spot didn't say anything after that.

Mush walked back down the steps, "Spot! You made it, in one piece."

Spot shrugged.

"His bike better be good for something, I'd hope," said Blink.

"Running over people with eye patches for one," said Spot.

Dutchy burst out laughing, Blink proceeded to shove him off the table.

"Play nice kids," said Mush grabbing his car keys and wallet.

"Shot gun!" yelled Blink.

"You're banging him, of course you get shotgun," said Dutchy getting up.

Spot looked over at him and a slight laughed escaped his lips, "He gets to ride him front most of the time anyways, so why should the car be any different."

"Spot!" yelled Blink whose face seem to tint just slightly.

Mush opted for not saying anything and just grinning as he got into his hand me down four door economy car. Hey, it was good on gas, who could argue with that? Dutchy sat behind Blink and Spot sat behind Mush, not that seating arrangements meant much in his car. Everyone rolled down their windows and Mush waved to his mom who was standing out front watering plants. He waited for a speeding truck to whoosh by and stepped on the gas pedal onto the highway. His mom had told him when he got the car, a month ago, that he could either use his car to drive to school or ride around with his friends.

Granted he wouldn't have to wake up so early if he drove to school, but the prospect of being able to drive around town after school instead of walking everywhere was a nice thought. Besides, it was kind of a good thing sometimes, what with 'forgetting' to do homework sometimes when Blink came over. The ride to school was almost forty five minutes long. That's both to school and from school.

Blink shoved his arm out the window and did the pull motion that signaled you wanted a diesel to honk their horn.

The diesel behind them honked.

"God, stop doing that!" Spot leaned forward and smacked the back of Blink's head.

"But it's fun!" laughed Blink.

The diesel honked again.

Spot turned and glared at Dutchy and proceeded to sucker punch him one in the arm.

"Aww, he likes you Dutchy," cooed Mush.

Spot flipped him off, "I hate diesels."

"Now if only they would stop almost ramming themselves into us on the freeway when you're in the car," said Blink.

"You're bad luck when it comes to driving next to them," said Mush.

"It's like they _know_ you're in the car," said Blink.

"And that you hate them," said Mush.

"I hate them because they _always_ almost hit us!" yelled Spot.

"Diesels can smell fear," said Dutchy nodding, "just do the sign, then the diesel god's wont be so mad at you anymore."

Spot flipped him off, then turned and stuck his arm out the window and flipped off the diesel.

It honked.

Spot growled and was quiet for most of the rest of the ride, Mush noted that sentence was a bit of a tongue twister.

"Race is not going to be happy when he finds out we put him in that mood," said Mush.

"It wasn't us, it was the diesel, God will back me up, right God?" Blink looked towards the sky.

There was no answer.

"Why does he never answer me?!"

"You're going to Hell," said Dutchy.

"Sure, it's okay if you talk to God, but if God talks _back_ to you, hey, you're insane," said Mush speeding up so that he could go around a slow car.

"Don't kill us, Mush, I'm too young to die," said Dutchy covering his eyes.

"Hey, that only happened _once,_" said Mush, smiling.

"Ha, the lies you tell, I love you and all, but you can't hide the fact that you _love_ speeding up to drive past slow cars!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!" chorused everyone else in the car.

Mush just smiled and continued down the road to Race's place, the next few hours were going to be quite fun. This was the fist time Dutchy was going to meet Race and well it was the first time Dutchy had met Spot. It wasn't that their group of friends didn't mingle, it was just that Race had just met Spot recently during the middle of the school year and well, he was a bit introverted at times. Dutchy had been off at some school trying to catch up on getting his credits since he'd failed all his classes the previous year and had failed the first semester of this year as well. Mush could tell that this was going to be a fun summer already, and then he remembered that the end of school dance was also nearing and felt depressed all over again.

Race's house pulled into view and he turned his left signal on and hoped the car behind him would slow enough so that he could slow enough to pull in safely. It didn't and he whipped into the long driveway and headed down the long gravel driveway to the back were all the cars had to be parked for some reason. Race was already waiting out back, a cigarette dangling in his hand as he sat at the back porch. He'd have to find time to talk to Race later about how the whole dance thing bothering him. But right now, it was time to put on a genuine smile, Blink poked him and was sending him the most concerned look he'd ever seen on his boyfriends face. But he just smiled at him and got out the car.

XXX

A/N: Ha, the fist time I didn't use the X's to space time. I wanted a different feel for this fic, a nice change from Sins For Thought. I just needed a small break from those two as main characters for a while, so they probably won't be having any full multi chapter fic's written about them for a while.

I'm in the mood for Blush!


End file.
